the bloody whirl pool re write
by shadows chaos
Summary: first chapter was too short so i re wrote it hopefully better now. naruto was being chased by a mob his bloodline awakens, meets kyuubi and becomes strong. pairing narutox fem kyuubi. konoha bashing but mainly sasuke sakura and kakshi
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: bloody whirlpool  
>story start<br>The sound of feet running was heard as a small boy no less than the age of nine was huddled in between a small gap between two walls. Attentively the small blonde with strange scars shaped like wisker marks on his face poked his head out to be sure the villagers went following him, as he didn't see anyone he thought he was safe,

just then a tall bulky figure appeared behind the blonde and growled '' i got you now demon'' and shouted out '' i found the nine tails'' the blonde petrified only screamed out in fear as he was dragged before the gathering crowd.

A few shinobi watched with interest as the demon was held before them '' you will pay for your crimes scum and we will finish what the 4th couldn't , we will destroy you'' with that the wannabe executioner lifted out a blade that glinted evilly in the mid afternoon light,  
>the man brought the blade down or at least he tried to because just before it reached the young boys neck a blade of water shot out and blocked the blade as well as incaseing the boy in a sphere of water protecting him.<p>

The blonde was curious about the water protecting him, the shinobi watching jumped in to action thinking the demon had regained some of its powers and they tried to get close to the boy but when they did the water would lashed out and try to strangle or impale them.

Mean while the villagers were running around in a panic, the man who held the blade had the blade taken away from him by the water and it had imbedded itself within the man's skull the blond boy inside the sphere looked on with glee that the man couldn't hurt him anymore. Just then an old man with red robes and an oval shaped hat entered the alleyway.

'' ANBU!'' the man shouted his voice filled with menace, within a second six different people all dressed in black and with animal shaped masks were by his side, '' kill anyone here but the boy'' the anbu did their job swiftly beheading anyone close to them, the shinobi though put up a fight but they were no match for the elite soldiers. Mean while the old man had walked up to the water sphere were the boy was, the boy was knocked out from the shock of seeing so much death in so little time.

The water as if sensing the man was not going to harm the boy did nothing as he approached, when the man got within arms reach of the child the water disappeared. The old man reached out and grabbed the boy before he hit the ground.

The old man looked upon the scared blond in regret '' I'm so sorry Naruto'' the man said '' I'm so sorry that i let this happen again''. And without another thought he bounced away to the nearest hospital.  
>when the old man reached the hospital he orderd for a nurse strait away, a nurse appeard as if out of no where and took one look at the young boy, '' Hokage- sama no direspect but we don't treat demons''.<br>the witherd old haokage was furius'' Nurse THIS BOY IS A HERO AND WILL BE TREATED AS SUCH''

The nurse fearfully reaplied with a yes and hurryed the hokage to a room that he could pu the young child in.

Mean while

Naruto woke up with a start he looked around and saw a sewer '' Great the dumbasses put me in a sewer..real original jerks'' just the he heard a booming laugh in front of him

**" Boy, what are you talking about, and you do realise we're in your mind gaki''**

**Na**ruto jumped about looking for the strange voice that sound a little bit feminie. just then he stood in front of a large gate, but that wasn't the thing that made him scared it was what is in the gate that made in freak out. "what the hell's a giant rabbit doing in a gate"

**" YOU DARE MOCK ME Mortal me the great and powerful kyuubi no yoko queen of maki" **thundered the beast, Naruto replied with ' if your so mighty than why are you stuck in a cage"

Kyuubi responded with a growl '' **its not my fault I'm in here and making your life** **miserable, its that yodaime hokage's fault"**

**'' hey the yodaime was a great man'' Naruto yelled back " yeah? if he's so great then why did he curse his own son to a life of suffering'' **

**'' the yodaime had a son?'' ****  
><strong>''yeah and I'm looking right at him"<strong>  
><strong>"M-m-me?"<strong>  
><strong>''is anybody else here nimrod''<strong>**

**Naruto took offense to that and said '' come down here and say that to my face you overgrown fur ball"****  
><strong>'' very well" said the kyuubi<strong>  
><strong>just then red chakra seeped through the bars and the fox keeped shrinking until it was around naruto's height, kyuubi also changed forms, <strong>**

**Narut****o had to cover his eyes at the brightness of the chakra and was surprised when he saw a girl ****his age with red flowing hair that stopped at her waist with ****  
><strong>white porcelain skin  
>''pretty" Naruto said shyly, the girl blushed at the complement and said '' you're not so bad yourself ''<p>

'' So your the kyuubi that the yodaime supposedly killed'' ''that's right brat''

''Hey your as old as me'' Naruto said insulated

'' Demons age every 100 years'' '' so are you the one that made the water go all around me?''

''no that was all you or rather your bloodline'' i have a blood line?'' yes from your mother''

'' you knew my mother?'' no but i knew the uzumaki's''

''What does my bloodline do?'' '' it allows you to have complete control over water and even blood''  
>'' R-R-R-really'' Naruto stuttered awed by his own abilities. '' yeah now wake up someone's calling for you''<br>'' wait will i get to see you again'' kyuubi blushed at the thought at seeing him again

''yes all you have to do is think about being in here and you will come"

As Naruto woke up he recognised the pearly white of a hospital room, as he looked around he saw the hokage looking at him with regret " it happened again didn't it old man'' the old man sighed and nodded his head. '' sadly yes'' '' why does it keep happening, is it because of the kyuubi" '' h-h-h-how do you know about it'' '' well it becomes pretty obvious when you have her tell you personally''  
>''Naruto don't listen to anything she tells you "<p>

'' really because she is a hell of a lot more trust worthy then you are right now"

The hokage winced and told him he was allowed to leave the hospital. As Naruto was leaving he saw a lot of people staring at him fearfully, ' i guess word travels fast' he soon reached his apartment that was graffiti and in ruins but still standing some how. Just before he went to bed he looked in the mirror and vowed to himself he wouldn't be pushed around any more and that he would destroy every one that opposed him. In side his mindscape kyuubi grinned at the effects of her being inside him took effect he was starting to act like a true uzumaki's.

And scene  
><strong><em>well this is my first fic and I'm still thinking about giving it up i need reviews saying if it's good or not to continue writing it or not<br>till next time ..maybe shadows chaos _**


	2. Chapter 2

The bloody whirlpool chapter 2  
>Story start<p>

Naruto appeared in front of the cage that held the mighty kyuubi, '' kyuu-chan'' yelled the young blonde and within a second the young red head appeared in front of him '' oh it 'kyuu-chan now is it Naruto?'' kyuubi teased, Naruto blushed '' it's not like that. It's just you're the only one i can trust any more'' as Naruto said this kyuubi felt a tinge of disappointment 'why am i feeling this way about a HUMAN' kyuubi thought.

'' any way why are you here?'' she asked curisoly '' i want to know more about my bloodline and my family!'' Naruto said/ demanded '' hm the uzumaki's were a proud clan, but they were also humble and not power hungry unlike those uchiha's, in fact they were even stronger than the Senju clan and they were thank full in the first great war that they had the uzumaki's on their side. Your clan was also the royal family of whirlpool country. The reason i know so much about them is because i have been their guardian ever since your great great great grandfather found me when i was only a one tail. Now as for the bloodline, this is the only way they are like the huuga's (SP?) and this is because the bloodline is only strongest when they are direct descendents, in fact you are the sole heir to the clan and a prince to whirl pool, sadly you don't have a country to rule over any more now that it has been destroyed in the third great war.''  
>'' so i am a prince?'' '' yeah that's what i just said'' '' do i have anyone that's alive in the clan anymore''<br>'' yeah...about that it's also the reason i am looked inside you, you see your the only clan member alive, and the reason i was attacking the village is that i sensed an uzumaki inside it's walls, i was trying to get to her when the shinobi started attacking me and the only option i had was to fight back'' she said kind of annoyed at the bitter memory. All the while Naruto was sweat dropping as she mumbled to herself.  
>'' well I've got to go because I'm sure it's almost day.''<p>

''Yea ur right bye ''

  
>IN NARUTO'S ROOM<br>

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, his mind reeling with all the information he had gathered over night. He got up and went to his war drobe and was horrified with what he saw, he only had his orange jumpsuit's that was the only thing they would sell him.

'well no more i guess i could henge into someone else to get clothes fitting of a shinobi' he thought as he walked down the street and he stopped outside a shop that was called 'raging dragon, hunting wolf' (sorry if to original it was the only thing that came to mind) he henged into a brown haired boy with average looks. And walked into the shop, the man behind the counter saw him and said '' boy take off that henge this is a shinobi shop after all'' the man was in his early or late 30's or 40's, Naruto sighed at being caught and released the henge

The man was shocked at seeing the kyuubi jailer in his store and Naruto braced for being yelled at but he remembered his promise to himself the night before and relaxed into a slouched but ready for a fight stance. The man looked at this and asked '' why are you wearing that henge?'' '' because no one will sell me anything else'' the man grew angry at this, because the man saw Naruto as he should be seen as a hero.  
>''Well boy my name is Sugi Akashi and because it's you can have anything in this shop for free, mainly because I'm not an asshole like those bastards,'' Sugi said, Naruto was stunned at this remark and was happy that not everyone was like the people who kept chasing and beating him, he thanked the older man and went in search of new clothes. He found a black long sleeved shirt that was made of tough material so that it was sturdy along with a black studded metal pair of jeans that had a lot of pockets to store stuff in. <p>

On top of that he got about 100 new kunai with a holder along with about 300 new shuriken, and on the way out of the shop a blade caught his eye. The sheath was greyish and had a dragon resting n the hilt. The blade was about as long as an average katana, the sheath was black with steel designs on it. It felt like it was calling out to him. He got that as well, thanked sugi and ran to the academy before he was too late, as he arrived people stopped to look at how different he looked, even sasuke's fangirls stopped to look at him something kyuubi didn't like as she saw all this through the cage.

Suddenly a pink haired beast- i mean girl screamed '' Naruto-baka stop trying to act cool like sasuke just to get my attention'' '' shut it banshee why would i try to act like sasuGAY'' at this comment the person he just insulted snorted at said '' shut up dobe, i am the heir to the uchia '' ''OHHHHHH you mean the clan that got it's ass killed by a 15 year old boy, tsk i mean the only thing you idiots were good for was copying Justus and they couldn't even do that right half the time'' after hearing this sasuke charged at him but Naruto just side-stepped him and got him in a head lock and taunted '' how does it feel?'' '' how does what feel dobe''''to be constantly over shadowed by itachi?''

Before sasuke could struggle out of naruto's hold their teacher Iruka walked into the class room '' alright everybody pay attention we are learning about the hokage's today''. Naruto just snickered and said '' Yeah about that sir what's so great about them, i mean their just strong shinobi that rule over this hell hole of a village'' Iruka was shocked that Naruto would say that about his village as was everybody else was.

'' what do you mean Naruto i thought you wanted to be the hokage?''  
>'' why would i want to be a part of this ungrateful place let alone be it's ruler!''<p>

'' NARUTO stop saying stuff like that'' " why i may as well say this out loud, i mean most of you believe that I'm a demon just because your parents told you and you want to know why I'll tell you the yodaime didn't kill the kyuubi she was too powerful instead he sealed him inside an innocent child. The child has been beaten, bullied, cursed and has had his life made a living hell all because of that man; i guess you know who that child is now!

And with that he stormed out of the classroom leaving everybody shocked at what he just said.  
><br>WITH NARUTO  
><br>After he walked out of the academy he wondered around a bit before he settled on going to a training ground . when he got there he walked over to the wooden posts and started pouching and kicking it until his knuckles were bloody and his shin's were bloody and cut, after he let all of his frustration and anger out he realized that it was already night time so he made his way home.

As soon as he reached his door he felt tired. He only made it to hi couch before he collapsed upon it when he felt a pull at the back of his mind

Story end 

_**Hey shadows chaos here  
>and guess what because of the good reviews i have decided to keep writing this story<br>any way this is chapter 2 and im sorry if it's short, a little bit of sakura and sasuke bashing in this chapter**_ .  
>and <em><span><strong>time for a poll <strong>_

_**If you want Naruto to stay in konoha or for him to leave it  
><strong>_

_**Here's shadows chaos please review**_  
>i need them like Naruto needs violence to be awesome<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto the bloody whirlpool chapter 3

_Ok majority rules Naruto leaves the village  
>story start<em>

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night to get ready so he could finally leave this accursed place.  
>Naruto dressed in his new clothes and equipped his new blade.<p>

Determined to leave right away he jumped out of the window and landed soundlessly on the roof next door. Naruto started off in a dead sprint focused on the surrounding walls that protected the village, he was so focused he never noticed a jonin (sp) following him.

As Naruto reached the gate a shadow blurred into existence in front of him, '' ma where are you going young man? I mean you couldn't possibly be leaving the village could you'' after saying this the man stepped into the moonlight and revealed his silver hair and mask.  
>'' so what if i am sharinagn Kakashi? You hate me just like the rest, besides i don't care about this village, step aside and i won't be forced to violence!''<p>

Kakashi was shocked that Naruto said these things. '' Naruto if you know my name then you know i would have no trouble defeating you''  
>'' <strong>Naruto'' kyuubi said in his mind<strong> 'kyuubi is that you' '**yes it's me now listen i will teach you how to use the blood controlling aspect of your bloodline, and luckily for you it's something you learn in action and not from books'** ' thank you kyuu-chan'  
>'' that might have been true a couple of days ago Kakashi but not now, not after i have found my bloodline''<p>

Kakashi was shocked at the mention of a bloodline and got into a defensive position. ' ok kyuu-chan now what' '**just think of controlling the very water molecules inside his body'**

'easier said than done' then Naruto focused on what kyuubi said and low and behold Kakashi suddenly stood ridged ' what is happening?' thought the ridged kakashi, ''this is my bloodline kakashi-teme, i posses the control of water and unlucky for the people of this village the human body's blood is almost 70% water. Sayonara'' and with that last good bye he ran out of the village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto raced until konoha wasn't in sight anymore. Then he decided to rest in a tree until his strength was restored ' Man that took a lot out of me' '**it should i mean it was the second time you have used it'  
><strong> you mean you knew this would happen'  
>''<strong>yep'' <strong>Naruto ignored the amused tone in her voice and huddled up on a branch and fell asleep.

**'OI NARUTO WAKE UP SOMTHING POWERFULL IS COMING '**

Naruto jumped up wide awake and got into a usual samurai position with his sword drawn. Within a minute a brute of a man with heavily tanned skin with a tattoo of bull's horns, along with him came three kid's a couple of years older than Naruto, two girls and one guy, the girls were blond but one had her hair cut short and was bulkier with large... ahem... breasts while the other with long hair was slimmer and more lithe. The boy was smallish and darker skinned with white hair. ( OK LETS FACE IT BEE SUCKS AT RAPING SO I'M NOT GOONA EMBARRSE MYSELF BY WRITING ABOUT IT) ''well look at what we got here'' said the older male '' what's a little boy like you doing this far close to Kumo '' said the lithe blonde 

'' I'm just passing through'' 'i don't want a fight especially after i just got out of konoha' '' where are your parents brat'' said the blond with short hair, '' I'm not a brat you cow!'' '' why you little basterd'' and with that she leaped at Naruto who was ready for her and drawed upon the water part of his bloodline and surrounded the girl within a cage of water.

Her teammates jumped into action and tired to attack Naruto but he was holding them off with just his bloodline. Their leader stood back and observed the battle ' hm it seems this boy has a bloodline ' before he blurred into action and held a blade at naruto's throat '' look i don't care if you beat my genin but please let the loud one out of the water'' Naruto was shocked that he was behind him but he was so focused on holding off the other kids he didn't pay attention to the older man.

'' fine but she started it'' the other sweat dropped at his answer, he dispersed his water cage and realised the blonde, '' my name's killer bee and these are my genin Yugito, Sumi and Omoi'' the genin nodded their heads towards the boy when killer bee said their names.

''anyway why are you so far from civilisation?''

'' i ran away'' why?'' '' they treated the one who held the ninth worse than shit''

Killer bee and Yugito were stunned that there was another one in front of them. '' what!'' he said in annoyance '' I'm the second and eight'' Yugito said as she pointed towards herself and killer bee. '' what? There is others like me?'' yeah six more not including us''

'' so i ' m not alone ''  
>no''<br>'' WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL US WHATS GOING ON?'' yelled sumi and omoi, '' well this boy is like us but he holds the kyuubi'' explained killer bee " wait what's your name?"

'' Naruto nice ta meet ya'' '' well since you ran away from your village – which village again'' '' konoha '' '' right anyway why don't you come to Kumo with us'' 'Kyuu-chan' '**what Naruto?' **' should i go?' '** you may as well i mean you aren't going to survive without training or a village when konoha gets word of your escaping' ''** ok kyuu-chan says that i should go with you before konoha sends hunter nins after me'' ''smart choice alright follow us if you can keep up that is'' killer bee said as he took off running in the direction that they had came from along with the rest of his team.

while Naruto had trouble keeping up he still managed to until the team decided to set up camp '' to you have equipment with you?" " yes i stocked u before i left that hell-hole'' '' good so we will rest here for tonight''

_**scene end  
>hello shadows chaos here <strong>_

_**Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual but i'm having trouble thinking of somthing  
>so it might be a couple of day's before i post again but i WILL post again<strong>_

_**Keep reviewing  
>shadows chaos here until next time c ya<strong>_


	4. Chapter 3 rewrite

Naruto the bloody whirlpool chapter 3

_Ok majority rules Naruto leaves the village  
>story start<em>

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night to get ready so he could finally leave this accursed place.  
>Naruto dressed in his new clothes and equipped his new blade.<p>

Determined to leave right away he jumped out of the window and landed soundlessly on the roof next door. Naruto started off in a dead sprint focused on the surrounding walls that protected the village, he was so focused he never noticed a jonin (sp) following him.

As Naruto reached the gate a shadow blurred into existence in front of him, '' ma where are you going young man? I mean you couldn't possibly be leaving the village could you'' after saying this the man stepped into the moonlight and revealed his silver hair and mask.  
>'' so what if i am sharinagn Kakashi? You hate me just like the rest, besides i don't care about this village, step aside and i won't be forced to violence!''<p>

Kakashi was shocked that Naruto said these things. '' Naruto if you know my name then you know i would have no trouble defeating you''  
>'' <strong>Naruto'' kyuubi said in his mind<strong> 'kyuubi is that you' '**yes it's me now listen i will teach you how to use the blood controlling aspect of your bloodline, and luckily for you it's something you learn in action and not from books'** ' thank you kyuu-chan'  
>'' that might have been true a couple of days ago Kakashi but not now, not after i have found my bloodline''<p>

Kakashi was shocked at the mention of a bloodline and got into a defensive position. ' ok kyuu-chan now what' '**just think of controlling the very water molecules inside his body'**

'easier said than done' then Naruto focused on what kyuubi said and low and behold Kakashi suddenly stood ridged ' what is happening?' thought the ridged kakashi, ''this is my bloodline kakashi-teme, i posses the control of water and unlucky for the people of this village the human body's blood is almost 70% water. Sayonara'' and with that last good bye he raised his sword over his head from where it glinted in the moonlight and brought it down in a flash of steel, decapitating the son of the white fang, Naruto then ran out of the village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto raced until konoha wasn't in sight anymore. Then he decided to rest in a tree until his strength was restored ' Man that took a lot out of me' '**it should i mean it was the second time you have used it'  
><strong> you mean you knew this would happen'  
>''<strong>yep'' <strong>Naruto ignored the amused tone in her voice and huddled up on a branch and fell asleep.

**'OI NARUTO WAKE UP SOMTHING POWERFULL IS COMING '**

Naruto jumped up wide awake and got into a usual samurai position with his sword drawn. Within a minute a brute of a man with heavily tanned skin with a tattoo of bull's horns, along with him came three kid's a couple of years older than Naruto, two girls and one guy, the girls were blond but one had her hair cut short and was bulkier with large... ahem... breasts while the other with long hair was slimmer and more lithe. The boy was smallish and darker skinned with white hair. ( OK LETS FACE IT BEE SUCKS AT RAPING SO I'M NOT GOONA EMBARRSE MYSELF BY WRITING ABOUT IT) ''well look at what we got here'' said the older male '' what's a little boy like you doing this far close to Kumo '' said the lithe blonde 

'' I'm just passing through'' 'i don't want a fight especially after i just got out of konoha' '' where are your parents brat'' said the blond with short hair, '' I'm not a brat you cow!'' '' why you little basterd'' and with that she leaped at Naruto who was ready for her and drawed upon the water part of his bloodline and surrounded the girl within a cage of water.

Her teammates jumped into action and tired to attack Naruto but he was holding them off with just his bloodline. Their leader stood back and observed the battle ' hm it seems this boy has a bloodline ' before he blurred into action and held a blade at naruto's throat '' look i don't care if you beat my genin but please let the loud one out of the water'' Naruto was shocked that he was behind him but he was so focused on holding off the other kids he didn't pay attention to the older man.

'' fine but she started it'' the other sweat dropped at his answer, he dispersed his water cage and realised the blonde, '' my name's killer bee and these are my genin Yugito, Sumi and Omoi'' the genin nodded their heads towards the boy when killer bee said their names.

''anyway why are you so far from civilisation?''

'' i ran away'' why?'' '' they treated the one who held the ninth worse than shit''

Killer bee and Yugito were stunned that there was another one in front of them. '' what!'' he said in annoyance '' I'm the second and eight'' Yugito said as she pointed towards herself and killer bee. '' what? There is others like me?'' yeah six more not including us''

'' so i ' m not alone ''  
>no''<br>'' WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL US WHATS GOING ON?'' yelled sumi and omoi, '' well this boy is like us but he holds the kyuubi'' explained killer bee " wait what's your name?"

'' Naruto nice ta meet ya'' '' well since you ran away from your village – which village again'' '' konoha '' '' right anyway why don't you come to Kumo with us'' 'Kyuu-chan' '**what Naruto?' **' should i go?' '** you may as well i mean you aren't going to survive without training or a village when konoha gets word of your escaping' ''** ok kyuu-chan says that i should go with you before konoha sends hunter nins after me'' ''smart choice alright follow us if you can keep up that is'' killer bee said as he took off running in the direction that they had came from along with the rest of his team.

while Naruto had trouble keeping up he still managed to until the team decided to set up camp '' to you have equipment with you?" " yes i stocked u before i left that hell-hole'' '' good so we will rest here for tonight''

_**scene end  
>hello shadows chaos here <strong>_

_**Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual but i'm having trouble thinking of somthing  
>so it might be a couple of day's before i post again but i WILL post again<strong>_

_**Keep reviewing  
>shadows chaos here until next time c ya<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto of the bloody whirlpool chapter 4 

In the morning of the next day Naruto awoke to the sounds of panting and moving feet. He looked outside of his tent and was amused by what he saw.

There was omoi, Yugito and sumi running around the open field with rocks like boulders tied around their waists.

As soon as killer bee saw that Naruto was awake he called him over to where he stood. Naruto quickly got dressed and exited the tent. '' Morning' '' he yawned as he reached killer bee.  
>'' morning brat'' bee taunted; when Naruto heard this a tick mark grew over his head and smacked killer bee upside the head when he wasn't looking with his sheathed sword.<p>

''owe!'' be complained as he rubbed his sore head before he straightened up and turned serious and asked if Naruto wanted to be shinobi '' well... now that you ask i guess i still do''

''great! Do you want to start training with us?'' bee exclaimed '' okay'' Naruto dragged out the well but as soon as Yugito turned to look at him with puppy dog eyes and a pouted upper lip he agreed.

'YAY now i'm not the only demon holder that has to suffer under killer bee sensei' Yugito thought evilly as she doomed Naruto to torture- i mean training.

Killer bee pulled out a set of weights and told Naruto to place two on his legs and two on his arms. When Naruto did the weights shone a bright blue and Naruto suddenly collapsed to the ground.  
>'' OW WHAT THE HELL?'' Naruto yelled when he gathered the strength to sit up, '' oh yeah i forgot to tell you those are charkra weights meaning that how much charkra you have the heavier they are and since you have about a kage's amount of it it'll way about 100 kg on each limb'' killer bee said that if he was talking about the weather.<p>

by now the rest of the genin team had stopped what they were doing and started paying attention to what Naruto was going to say. ''and you didn't tell me this BEFORE I PU T THEM ON'' naruto stated camly at first until he started shouting at the end.  
>''now where's the fun in that?'' killer bee questioned before he turned serious and said '' naruto i'm saying this now don't questions my method because i have more experience of being a demon holder than you do, the life we live is a hard one. I am going to train you like no one has trained anyone before, it will be hard but i'm sure you can do it''<p>

'' Hai sensei'' naruto obeyed, while everyone was shocked that killer bee could be serious then the moment was ruined when sumi yelled out '' Hey you already have students that you have to train''  
>'' and your point is my cute little genin?'' killer bee returned to his joking self and then ordered naruto to run 100 laps around the clearing and when he had finished that to do 150 push ups then tell him when he had finished that. <p>

  
>meanwhile in konoha<br>_spac space space space space space space space space speace space space space space space  
><em>

'' Hokage sama'' yelled out a young chunin as he ran into the hokage's office which made the sadime hokage look up from doing paper work and ask the young shinobi to explain why he was upset ''Sir, jonin Kakashi hakate has been found dead this morning at 7:00 am and the demon carrier naruto uzumaki is nowhere to be found''

The hokage remembering his conversation with naruto a couple of days ago grew worried at this news and ordered the chunin to gather up all the clan heads.

In konoha's council room  
><br>when all the clan heads of konoha were gathered into the council room the hokage walked in. 

'' what is the meaning of this hokage-sama?'' asked the hyuuga clan head hisashi ( please correct me on this as well as sadime and all these clan heads if i get this wrong because most of them are going to apper later in this story, it's just that i have forgotten them)

''our top jonin and student of the yodaime kakashi hakate has been found dead this Moring. At this the council was in an uproar but that was silenced when the 'god of shinobi' slammed his fist into his table.

'' sir if you don't mind will you please tell us how he died?'' asked the akamichi clan head chaoji, ''certainly, kakashi's cause of death was decapitation but strangely it was if his blood molecules were frozen in place before that.  
>'' how can that be'' muttered someone unimportant to the story<p> 

Back to naruto

Naruto had just finished the work that killer bee had set for him, after that he asked bee for more work, '' kid are you for real or are you just an idiot?'' killer bee said when naruto asked

'' fine i'll teach you two more charkra exorcises that you can work on'' bee said as he walked to the nearest tree ''climb this tree'' bee instructed naruto was about to until killer bee add ''without hands''  
>this made naruto stop and think until he remembered that killer bee said the word 'charkra' he then focused chakra into the bottom of his feet, that was the easy bit he soon realized as he was thrown off of the trunk, he tried again only to not stick on the tree when he used a smaller amount of chakra.<p>

Naruto realized that he had to use a certain amount of charkra to be able to walk up the tree. The rest of that night naruto was focused on completing this task, he slaved away until early in the morning when he had finally found which amount of charkra he had to use.

During this time he had barely felt the charkra weights on him at all.

Naruto decided to ask for more work in the morning as he retired for the night, when he fell asleep little did he know that the weights started glowing a blue shine. 

The next morning  
><br>''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH'' naruto yelled as he tried and failed to get out of his tent

Yugito, sumi and omoi ran to his tent to see what was wrong and found him shirtless and only wearing his pj bottoms (sweat pants), Yugito and sumi blushed while omoi just laughed.

When they asked what the matter was he just replied that the weights felt heavier than yesterday as he said this killer bee arrived on the scene and told him that the weights weight added weight over time because since charkra is expanding so will the amount of weights.

everybody sweat dropped at how he answered that so nonchalantly, after a couple of minutes naruto's body grew used to the weights and he then wanted to know the second chakra excusive that bee had promised him.

Killer bee then led him to a small lake just outside the campsite '' now naruto this is an advanced version of the tree climbing, you are just using you feet by channelling chakra into them,'' 

Naruto nodded to show that he had understood and hesitantly stepped onto the water with a little amount of charkra in his feet, needless to say he sunk right down through the water.

Naruto then spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how to use the right frequency of chakra, when it was starting to turn dark Yugito, sumi and omoi were watching naruto who now had his shirt off and was panting dripping with water, '' come on naruto you can do it" Yugito cheered naruto looked up to her and smirked foxily, Yugito seeing his smirk blushed, sumi and omoi stood by watching to two giggling softly at her reaction while kyuubi who was in the cage seethed.

Determined with yugito's encouragement naruto started running towards the lake.

Naruto was surprised when he didn't fell water all around him but he did feel water around the sole of his feet, when he looked down he was happy to see that he was standing on the water. The rest of the kids cheered for him as he danced across the water 

Later that night  
><p>

When naruto had fallen asleep he was surprised to find that he was in kyuubi's cage,  
>''Kyuu-chan?'' naruto called out unsuspecting that the fox demoness would jump on his from behind and making him land in water. <p>

'' hey naruto-kun'' 'kun? Where did that come from' kyuubi thought.  
>'' hey kyuu-chan'' naruto said not noticing the ''kun''<p>

''why am i here?'' he asked ''why, don't you want to be with me naruto'' kyuubi asked teasingly, ''no no no no, why would you think that i mean i'm just wondering how i got here without wanting to be''

''oh that, i can make you come in here whenever i want to'' kyuubi replied, ''well why do you want me in here?" naruto questioned.

"naruto...i was wondering... can you please change the mindscape i don't want to live in a sewer'' kyuubi sounded like she was going to ask something more important but she then blushed and changed the subject. 

"how can i do that kyuu-chan?" naruto who always wanted to help the young girl questioned. ''well try thinking of something ice like a field or something" kyuubi proposed

naruto thought of a large green field with a pond, a forest and a little hut instead of a cage. The kanji for cage that stood proudly clamped in between the doors of the cage had turned into a collar that formed around kyuubi's neck, when kyuubi saw the changes to the mindscape she jumped onto naruto and started thanking him over and over.

this took quite a lot out of naruto and fell onto the soft grass below him, he was rather comfy in-between kyuubi and the soft grass. Kyuubi was also quite comfortable and fell asleep on top of him. 

Naruto seeing as kyuubi fell asleep decided to do the same.

Scene end  
><em><span><strong>shadows chaos here<strong>_

_**Hey guy's sorry if it's been a while**_

_**As i said i'm not going to lie like other people do and be honest i need inspiration and it'll take me a while to complete this story  
>please review about idea's that you have and i'll consider them<strong>_

_**poll if he should just have kyuubi or kyuubi and Yugito **_

_**I'm not going to do a harem and if kyuubi should be possessive or not  
>till later shadows chaos <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

NARUTO: the bloody whirl pool CHAPTER 5  
>AN: <strong>hey guys sorry if i haven't been updating lately it's just that i'm in a major writing slump, also my laptop has broken down a couple of times, it would help me if you guys can send me some of your ideas of how to further the story i mean seriously i'm dying here<br>**

**Anyway it's been awhile and for a but i was considering abandoning this story since i haven't had any ideas to write next, also about that poll o have decided that it will be a NARUKYUU pairing but with one sided NARUYUU sorry if that disappoints anyone. Also if someone could fill me in about what a BETA is i would be happy and if i think i need one then a post would be open for people to apply or something.**

**Disclaimer (spelling please?) i do not own naruto or any of the characters of this story but i do own avatar the last air bender- wait i don't? Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww well at least i own this story or are you going to take that away from me as well? ( looking around suspiciously)  
>oh yeah and i'm thinking of setting up a challenge for a evil naruto and evil kyuubi or kushina story<strong>

''**bloody whirlpool'' speaking  
>'bloody whirlpool' thinking<strong>

''_**bloody whirlpool'' kyuubi demon form speaking  
>'bloody whirlpool ' kyuubi demon form thinking<br>''bloody whirlpool'' demon speaking**_

'_**bloody whirlpool' demon thinking  
><strong>_**  
>Anyways ON WID THE STORY:<strong>

Naruto woke up to the sound of feet shuffling around outside.  
>As he looked outside, he blushed at what he saw, there was Yugito and Samui (<strong>AN: sorry if i got it wrong again) fighting with blades viciously attacking each other but while <strong>they were dodging each other's swipes skilfully every once in a while they would nick off a scrap of clothing.

**Naruto had to pull his eyes away from the sparing beauties and swept his eyes over their new campsite (they moved campsites after naruto mastered water and tree walking) he found killer bee and Omoi sitting by a tree looking over a pile of scrolls.**

**Naruto got dressed once he got re adjusted to the new sensation of weights that tried to pull him down to the ground. Naruto left his tent Yugito focused on him and subconsuly liked her lips when she saw his shirtless torso ( for the record i have decided to make naruto and kyuubi around thirteen so his height will be around 5'7 while kyuubi's is around 5'5). ** Naruto's torso was riddled with scars a lot of them looked weapon inflicted but some where jutsu inflicted the fist sized scar where his heart should be looked particularly dangerous.

Sadly Yugito realized that those scars came from abuse, while Yugito was distracted Samui saw an opening and lunged for it but w whip made of water blocked her path.  
>Samui looked around and saw naruto charging at her with his dragon blade which he had called Draco (sorry if it isn't original but i had just finished reading some harry potter fan fiction's before writing this)<p>

Samui slid into a defensive position when naruto's blade collided with her dull steel training one. '' naruto'' killer bee called out ''you have a three way (not that way to all you perverts out there) sparing session with Yugito and samui''.****

**when he said this Yugito snapped out of her **daze and came to just in time to duck as a whip of water passed over her head. Yugito jumped into the fray, soon her and Samui were getting beaten by someone two years younger than then. This made Samui get pissed, she quickly made a clone and switched it with her to confuse naruto. It worked to say the least since naruto being naruto he didn't have enough concentration to pay attention to the two samui's when he was busy fending Yugito off with Draco.

while they were sparing killer bee and omoi were reading through scrolls, looking for styles that they thought naruto could be taught. Suddenly omoi looked up and yelled for naruto to go over to where he was , naruto's ears perked as he ducked below a board swing made by Samui, naruto called a time out and ran over to where omoi was. 

'' 'sup?" naruto asked curiously, " i think i have fond a style that would match how you work in battle" omoi explained to our favourite protagonist.

Omoi showed him the scroll he was looking through the scroll was called **chaos blood** and inside it said:

The Chaos blood fighting style is reminiscent of street brawlers in the way that it requires quick thinking and agile feet. You can choose to fight with or without a blade to help you but i is recommended for rookie's to use a blade of some sort.

The KATA's for this style will build up body mass but not overly so that it dull your agility but so that your strikes will be heavy and also rapid if you do it right.

Underneath was a picture of set of katas. 

Naruto grew eager to try this style and was hounding bee for the rest of the day, but Bee's answer was always a loud and bluntly ''NO'' and when naruto asked why bee shoot back ''because i don't know the style besides i have no need for that style i have my own''.

the rest of the day passed pretty quick as the five continued towards the village hidden in the clouds.

Naruto The bloody whirlpool, naruto the bloody whirlpool, naruto the bloody whirlpool, naruto the bloody whirlpool,

Kumo

Naruto the bloody whirlpool, naruto the bloody whirlpool, naruto the bloody whirlpool, naruto the bloody whirlpool,

a fair amount of time later the five were climbing a mountain to reach Kumo, a while later naruto stood in awe at the massive open gates while they wenrt as big as the ones in konoha they were magnificent in there own right. 

When they stepped inside the village naruto was surprised to find the pavement cobblestone and all the houses made of wood of stone unlike the houses in konoha which were made of brick and plaster. 

Also unlike konoha naruto was half expecting the villagers to start glaring at him and stoning him.

It was a short walk to the raikage's tower which stood at an impressive height of around 20 feet and was plastered with a yellow and white tint. The lobby was a colour full shade of electric blue and was filled with furniture far behind the crappy shabby konoha lobby.

Killer bee led naruto and the rest of his genin team up to the counter which the receptionist looked up and blushed when she saw killer bee "hello yuki" killer bee said flirtiously.

'' hi kirabi-kun the raikage was expecting you a while ago" yuki said as she led them to a stone arch way with a wooden door within it.

''kirabi is killer bee sensei's real name naruto and he and yuki have been dancing around each other for a while" omoi explained at naruto's puzzled look.

When they walked through the door naruto saw a man that looked like kirabi but more muscular and without a tattoo of bulls horns on his cheek.

''Ah little brother your back and with company it seems" Raikage said while looking at naruto when he noticed him.

"yeah big bro i found number nine(this point he emphasised) running away from the village hidden in the leaves, and since he was beaten and treated worse than shit in his home village we offered to let him come home with us" kirabi explained.

"hm, and why should i let him stay in my village when another jinurachi(i know i spelled that wrong please correct me)would make our connection to konoha worse than it already is?"

naruto decided to but in to the conversation and said in a calm voice while on the inside praying that he would let him stay here "Sir if i may?"

At seeing the raikage nod he continued.

"i think that i would be a good input to this village in the way that i am the last of my bloodline and also have a royal heritage but that does not make me a bigoted idiot (cough cough sasuke cough cough sakura) i am also quite handy with a blade if i do say so myself''

The raikage mulled over the pros and cons of the situation he was in if he allowed naruto to stay the village would have a bloodline and have a total of three demon carriers making it a powerful village indeed while on the other hand it would also be like declaring war against konoha if they ever found out about it.

The raikage found that the pros were just to good to resist and allowed naruto citizenship of the village with a flick of his pen he also enrolled naruto into the ninja academy where he would sit through his exams.

Naruto grew happy when he heard this, 'i may finally have a place i can call home'.

after a couple of minutes the five left the tower "hey Yugito" kirabi started "why don't you show naruto around you know like a guide"

Yugito blushed at thinking of being alone with naruto as Nibi purred inside her mind ''_**yeah kitten lead the young tom to a lonely part and use your female charm to jump him make him scream your name" **_ 'NIBI!' _**''WHAT I'M ONLY SAYING WHAT YOUR THINKING''**_

**Yugito **started blushing while this was going on and that made naruto curious, ''hey naruto do have anywhere to go?" Omoi asked

''Nope'' naruto answered popping when he said the P.

"you can stay with me i'll come with Yugito and you to show you my apartment"

Yugito visibly deflated as Omoi said this, a while later we see the three walking to a large apartment complex. Omoi asked a lady at the counter if he could have an extra key for room 101,

After they got the extra key for naruto omoi lead the two to where his apartment was,

Omoi walked inside after unlocking the door and just when naruto was going to walk inside Yugito caught his arm and spun him around placing a quick kiss on his cheek. When Kyuubi saw this she screamed in anger that someone would touch HER naruto '_**wait when did he became MY naruto' **_kyuubi thought about that.

Naruto stood in place shocked and holding the cheek that Yugito had kissed while Yugito blushed and ran off.

Just then Omoi appeared behind naruto and dragged him inside to show him where his bed room was.

A couple of hours later that were passed by watching TV naruto retired for the night not knowing what kyuubi's reaction to the kiss was. 

_**And scene  
>this chapter is just a little bigger then my pervious chapters were<br>anyway like i said can you guys send in your ideas on were this story goes.  
>i had to squuze this chapter out of me.<strong>_

_**Trill next time shadows chaos**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guy's it's me here chaos um...how do i put this i'm going on hiatus BUT you guy's can Help me get over my writer's block by sending me in ideas but this will be my newest chapter for a while _ so...

Disclaimer: i aM an old Japanese rich basterd and i DO own Naruto AS well as avatar the last air bender  
>Now for those who can't take a joke:<p>

I do not own naruto or am i an old Japanese rich basterd (lucky basterd)  
>Any way i'll have a poll for Naruto the bloody whirlpool rewrite and here are the options:<p>

A. Naruto goes on a mission to wave with his new teammates ( team kirabi) and meets Haku and Zabuza (SP?) and get's in a fight with team 7 that has Sai.

B. Naruto goes on a mission to snow and meet princess yuki and save Snow with Yuki falling in love wid him. (But remember this is NARUTO X KYUUBI unless i change it into a harem.

C. Naruto goes straight to the Chunin Exams and *GASP* finds kushina and the rest of the uzumaki clan abandoned him because they think he became the kyuubi. (this is my favourite i always love these types of story's and i know that kyuubi said that all the uzumaki's died BUT i am the ALL powerful author that knows and See's everything, JIMMY STOP PICKING YOUR NOSE!

**Bold :shouting or demon speaking  
><strong>_**bold italics: jutsu (i need someone to help me with those),  
>'bold italics':demon thinking<strong>_

'_thinking'  
><em>"speaking"

Ages  
>naruto: 15<br>kyuubi :looks 15 but been around 15 hundred years, (demons age in hundreds) but will stop aging at 17 as will naruto for later reasons.  
>Yugito: 17<p>

Samui: 17  
>Omoi: 17<br>Kirabi: thirty  
>Raikage : thirty<p>

Konoha 12: 14 apart from Neji, lee and ten-ten whom are 15

Oh and there's been a four year gap between from when i last updated

Any way enough with this shit on with the story!

Naruto the bloody whirlpool chapter 6 Start!

As the sun rose over the snowy peaks of Kumo we see a Kid around the age of thirteen that was 5'11' with blond hair that had a black leather duster on with the sleaves ripped off with the coat open showing off his tightly fitted black wife beater that did nothing to conceal his muscles,

As for his pants they were a combination of black skinny jeans and ANBU black ops standard pants

Strapped to his back was a sword slightly longer than a katana with the shape of a white dragons head as the handle spitting out the obsidian black blade ( i know i changed his look but i am the author and i felt that he needed an upgrade so bite me) 

"Naruto!" a voice shouted.

The blonde named naruto turned around and saw two girls running at him full shinobi speed both blonde though the difference between then was obvious.

The bigger bulkier blonde had a larger bust that would soon rival tsunade's in a couple of years and short cropped hair that suited her that made her amber coloured eye's stand out more she was clothed in a light green tank top that looked rather tight this made many men's eyes follow her as she ran up to our blonde protagonist. 

While the other shorter and lither blonde had long hair about waist length but still had a rather sizeable bust, she was decked out in a black long sleeved top and biker shorts. Her eye's shone with announce as she looked upon the blonde.

Naruto looked at the two before bursting out laughing at the sight.

You see the what made the people stop to stare at them wasn't the fact that they were beautiful.

It was because

They.

Were  
>painted<br>a  
>bright purple.<p>

Naruto seeing how annoyed they looked ran for his life as any sane man would when there were two extremely hot girls that were pissed beyond reasoning were chasing after him.

After a while Yugito and Samui gave up on chasing him and naruto finally got to have a rest after dodging multiple sharp objects among which were a number of sharp tipped spears aimed at a place where it is most important to most men. 

"Hold it" Naruto panted as they stopped .

"What!" both Samui and Yugito yelled i mean asked.

"why are you going after me?" asked Naruto confused. 

"You pranked us!"  
>"Did not''<p>

"did too"

"Not"

"Too" you see after a few months  
>in Kumo naruto regained his reputation as a prank king and it was aimed mostly at his team mates which he found out after a couple of weeks in Kumo. In went like this<br>_flash back  
>Naruto had just walked into the Raikage's office after being called in there.<span>_

_he was surprised too see that team kirabi was in there too.  
>"was going on?" naruto asked with a totally confused looked shared by the genin of kirabi's team.<br>_

_soon the raikage walked into his office and asked, or told them to sit down.  
>"Naruto" the powerful man of thirty ( i dunno his real age)<br>_

"_yes sir?" _

"_do you still want to be a shinobi"  
>"of course sir"<br>"are you sure"  
>"yeas sir" naruto started to grow annoyed with the same question being asked a statement being shadowed by kyuubi.<em>

"_how do you feel about being on team kirabi?"_

"_**WHAT? WHY"**__ shouted Samui, it's not that she didn't like naruto it's just that he was a handful some times.  
>"geez thanks for welcoming me with open arms guys"<br>_

_Naruto said sarcastically, Samui didn't even bother apologizing._

_Flash back over_

So soon after that Kirabi choose no mercy and doubled naruto's weights every second day before making him run around the whole of Kumo,__

._**hey guys i am/was really tempted to end the chapter here as i said i am going through a really hard writer's block and it doesn't help having school work, soccer and a social life on top of that, but since i love you guys, even though y'all can be dicks sometimes. I will continue the chapter.**_

"Kirabi...ima...gonna...kill...you..." Naruto panted as he dragged a tire on his back that had kirabi on it who was reading _Kumo weekly _ and drinking lemonade.

"yeah, yeah nine that's what you said last time" was his reply. Off in the distance the sun was setting over the giant snow capped mountain.

_Three hours later_

Naruto had just collapsed into his bed when darkness over took him. He then recognised the are of his mind-scape before he was tackled to the ground by a red and white blob.

"**naru-kun"** a sweet voice purred above his head, naruto looked up into the beautifully sculpted face of young redheaded women.  
>"<strong>you haven't come to see me for ages, do you not like me anymore''<strong> kyuubi fake sobbed into his shoulder.  
>" no no no no kyuu-chan i do like you but I've been busy lately with training and my friends" naruto rushed out sadden that he had upset kyuubi.<p>

kyuubi suddenly stopped sobbing and became angry at the mention of his friends because that blonde bitch was included in that category "** but naru, i'm the only friend you need, i don't want you to get hurt again, and then there's the blonde girl yugioh somthing''**

"Yugito" naruto corrected confused at her attitude,  
><strong>"what ever, she's trying to take what's MINE from me, and i don't like her" <strong>kyuubi growled out possessively while hugging naruto to herself as if she could feel Yugito trying to steal him.  
>"W-w-w-w-what do you mean?'' naruto said in confusion but likeing the feel of her body against his '<em>so soft and warm'.<em>

" **Your my naruto, and MINE only" **_' i'll kill that bitch if she ever tries to take him away from me' _ kyuubi thought with full intention of following up with that threat.  
>" kyuubi i don't get what you mean, what do you mean i'm yours" naruto said in confusion but felt his body reaction to her being possessive of him, kyuubi felt that too and started grinding into it.<p>

"**your body knows it and don't try to deny it you like me, so ive decided to keep you,'' **

" i don't get what you mean'' said naruto said in confusion yet again.

"**oh you will,'' **kyuubi grinned like the cat that got the rat as she latched her head up to his neck, her mouth opened to reveal two elongated canine teeth.

Before naruto could reacted she plunged them into his neck all the while pumping chakra into them, naruto felt his body spasm in pain, kyuubi brought his head up to her neck as well, naruto felt complelled to do the same to kyuubi as he bit her at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.  
>kyuubi started to shake in pleasure-pain as well as she collapsed on top of the soon-to-be unconscious blonde male. As they faded into the sweet abyss of sleep neither noticed the swirl of dark red colour around them focusing onto one point, the spot they were bitten.<p>

There, lay the tattoo's that marked them to each other forever. 

AND CUT:  
>sorry if the story ended a bit confusingly but i'm tired and it'll probably a while until i next update but instead of telling you what the tattoo's look like in the next chapter i'm going to tell you now.<p>

Kyuubi's tattoo: a broken swirl that has a blue slitted eye inside the crake of the swirl  
>naruto's tattoo: a red fox curled into a ball inside a feild of grass.<p>

now that that's done can you people please leave reviews but no flames and just for the arseholes out there that think i failed in school, guess what I AM in school ergo i'm still learning...jackasses

Please no flames otherwise i'll use them to cook my dinner.  
>Peace out<p>

Shadows chaos


	8. warning

Hey guys heres a little bit of a warning, the next chapter wil be only lemon, it might not be a good lemon but a lemon nonetheless, now this is my first time writing a lemon but try to bare with it ok? C ya soon. :D


	9. Chapter 9

The bloody whirlpool chapter 7  
>hey guys its me im still strugelling to get through my writers block but i'm trying.<p>

Well here goes nothing and i apologize to you if its short and in probably will be.  
><em>warning this chapter contains some sexual scenes and gestures as well as language. <em>

_thought_

Speech  
><strong>demonic talk or jutsu<br>**_**demonic thought**_

_Previously  
><span>__**" Your my naruto, and MINE only" **__' i'll kill that bitch if she ever tries to take him away from me' kyuubi thought with full intention of following up with that threat.  
>" kyuubi i don't get what you mean, what do you mean i'm yours" naruto said in confusion but felt his body reaction to her being possessive of him, kyuubi felt that too and started grinding into it. <span>_

"_**your body knows it and don't try to deny it you like me, so ive decided to keep you,'' **_

" _i don't get what you mean'' said naruto said in confusion yet again._

"_**oh you will,'' **__kyuubi grinned like the cat that got the rat as she latched her head up to his neck, her mouth opened to reveal two elongated canine teeth._

_Before naruto could reacted she plunged them into his neck all the while pumping chakra into them, naruto felt his body spasm in pain, kyuubi brought his head up to her neck as well, naruto felt complelled to do the same to kyuubi as he bit her at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.  
>kyuubi started to shake in pleasure-pain as well as she collapsed on top of the soon-to-be unconscious blonde male. As they faded into the sweet abyss of sleep neither noticed the swirl of dark red colour around them focusing onto one point, the spot they were bitten.<span>_

_There, lay the tattoo's that marked them to each other forever  
><em> currently  
>Naruto woke up in a daze, he felt like the time Omoi, Kirabi and him had decided to go clubbing that one time. Lying on top of him was something warm.<br>"_soo soft'_ he thought not wanting to open his eyes but, knowing he will have to eventually.  
>He opend his eyes a sliver and nearly fainted at the sight..<p>

There lay kyuubi curled around him protectively her tails wrapped them both in a cocoon, vaguely he noticed that she was naked and felt a certain appendage start to arise.  
>Kyuubi who had been awake for a while now grinned when she felt him pokeing her neither rejoins.<br>slowly so she still had the prtense of being asleep she started rubbing back and forth slowly getting wet at the thought of what will happen when she losses the act.

Naruto started getting nervous, kyuubi was now rubbing up and down on his pole. He was stuggleing not to oan and thurst his hips forward into her warmth.

Kyuubi was now getting annoyed, Her mate wasn't taking the inicative so she would have to be the dominat one, '_not that i mind, hmph my naruto will have to be submissive if i plan to keep him way from that blond bitch'_

Kyuubi gripped his length firmly which jolted naruto, She slowly looked up through her long eyelashes and started slowly pumping him.

"k-k-kyuubi, ugh, what aaaare you doing" He panted

"Pleasuring MY mate" she purred, Naruto then felt immense pleasure as she started suckling the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Naruto started panting as Kyuubi pumoed him faster and faster and when he felt so close to release, she simply stopped.  
>Naruto moaned in protest,<br>"NO, you will only cum inside my mouth OR my pussy got it?" she spoke commandingly.  
>"y-y-y-yes love" naruto panted wantonly.<p>

Kyuubi then slid down his body until her face was level with his cock she then stated pumping furiously.

"THIS is mine got it? Mine to suck, mine to fuck, and my tool to have kits with got it?"

"-y-yes" naruto hissed closing his eyes through the pleasure, then he felt a warm,wet cavern cover his dick.

He looked down in surprise and saw kyuubi suckling his dick like a puppy suckles their mother teat.

Her sucking him off drove him to his release and spurt after spurt cum flashed down into kyuubi's mouth.

''_soooooo good and tasty,"_ kyuubi moaned after the cum it her tounge.  
>she then grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pulled him down to her wet dripping pussy.<p>

"make me cum mate" she growled. Naruto then started sucking Kyuubi's pussy with fevor groaning at his mates taste.

He then reached up and started to fondle her tits, Kyuubi felt somthing building up inside her and started moaning and growling,

"FUCK, FUCK YESS NARUTO SUCK MY FILTHY PUSSY"  
>naruto then reached pulled his hands back down and started pushing a finger into her warmth slowly at first and then started building up in speed. <p>

Kyuubi not being able to handle it any more Started shaking and screaming as liquid burst out of her pussy and into the unsuspecting blondes mouth.  
>Naruto then sat up, his ace cover in clear white juice which kyuubi then stated to get horny over, seeing HER mate covered in HER juice got something stured up inside herand she growled.<p>

Kyuubi then without warning aligned Narutos cock with her pussy and sank down on it. Naruto's dick crashed through her hymen but she was lost in the pleasure of being filled to the brim. Naruto was stunned by the wet, tight, warmth that surrounded him and could do nothing but let out sounds of pleasure slip through his mouth as Kyuubi rode him.

Kyuubi rode her mates cock with vigour, all thoughts were gone, her basic impulses had replaced them all that mattered to her now was her, her mate and thoughts of her soon-to-be kits.  
>Naruto then started to come out of his daze and started thrusting upwards. Kyuubi then felt her tails start to straighten, the pressure inside her building up once more.<br>Naruto felt his release coming and his breath started to quiken after a few more thrusts Kyuubi came, her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she screamed to the heavens as she felt hot spurts of cum shoot up into her womb.  
>Kyuubi then collapsed intop of Naruto feeling tired and as sleep over came her she noticed naruto had already passed out.<br>Feeling hughly satisfied she then driffed into a blissful sleep.

Hey guys i know its short but i told you that at the start of the chapter, sorry if the lemon wasn't what you'd hoped it would be but cut me some slack im new at this.

Any way its going to be a while before i update it again but any help full comments or Ideas would be greatly appreciated.  
>i ask that no flames will be sent<br>thanks

shadowschaos


End file.
